Revival Uchiha
by Siafa R Shard
Summary: A girl with questionable origins. a boy who happens to be Konohamaru Sarutobi's older brother. they meet in Ninja Academy and become friends. how will this new pair change the world that we're so familiar with?
1. Chapter 1

The house where she'd lived had been empty for three years now. Dust lay thick upon the floor and tables. The fabric of the couch faded from the sun and a spider web stretched across the arm. The fridge held barely anything now. What was in it had turned green and blue with mold long ago. A broken window had let the lilac tree outside put two branches inside. A family of mice hid under the floorboards, using a shattered board as the entrance. The bed sheets still lay in disarray, half on the floor from the day she'd left. The door, decorated by the painted symbol on its front, hung by one hinge, the knob torn from its bearings. Her bedroom showed little of herself. Some rusted weapons lay on the dresser next to the only two photographs. One showed her as a teenager, strangling a boy who looked a lot like her; the setting placed them in front of a waterfall and both had been surprised by the camera. The second posed her younger by three years. The school she'd attended in the background, a boy with blue hair hugged her and a girl with red and black streaked hair. The woman behind them looked as if she had expected something much worse.

An older version of the boy from the picture picked it up now. Disturbed dust caused him to cough. He'd come to this place in hopes of some hint, but that hope seemed to be gone now. His oldest friend and the girl he'd always loved had sacrificed herself to save the rest of them and vanished. Now sign of her body after the explosion. They'd seen the blood trail leading away from the enemy, but at the end of it only a fast flowing river. That had been a year ago. After a month of searching, she'd been assumed dead. As official as it was, he had never wanted to believe it. Now thinking of her and seeing the old picture, he remembered everything from the moment they'd met…

It had been eight years ago. He'd joined the Ninja Academy along with everyone else at age six. Half a year had passed since they'd started when the transfer student was accepted. At least transfer student was the best way to describe it. The black haired, dark-eyed, quiet girl had no clan name, no family, nothing to say who she was. Except her name was Shitaka. The day she started, he'd had no interest in talking to her.

"Sarutobi, as the Hokage's grandson, you'll be in charge of making sure Shitaka get settled in here at school. I don't believe there's anyone sitting next to you."

"Ah. Of course, ma'm." There he was, Chojan Sarutobi, stuck babysitting the new girl. The days passed and she never asked questions. The teachers kept telling her to pay attention. Whenever he took a glance to see how she was doing on their work, she'd be staring at the walls or the ceiling, half in a daze. Until she got called on. Then she'd jerk to the front and mutter about not listening. Even in the physical class, she'd go at it half-heartedly. She hung at the back of the crowd, doing just enough to not get yelled at for slacking. He didn't think much of it, till he noticed that unlike the rest of them she never sweated, and her homework always came in with one wrong, never more never less. He finally took the time to talk to her after school let out. Two months had passed.

He spotted her heading out after the main crowd left. "Shitaka!"

Her head came up sharply. No surprise showed in her eyes. No emotion at all. She walked over to him. "Yes? You need something?"

"I was wondering how you were doing. You kinda keep away from everyone. And well, I was curious."

"Yes, I'm fine. No worries." She turned back to the gate and walked away. Chojan groaned to himself and quickly caught up.

"Why are always so distracted in class? If you paid more attention, the teachers would leave you alone."

"I'm not interested in it. They don't teach anything I want to know."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know how to hunt. How to find something that others can't find. I want to know who I am."

"That's not something they teach in Ninja Academy. If that's what you want, then why are you even attending?"

"Cuz my mom died and told them to take me here so I could be a ninja. It's all silly to me, but I really don't have a choice."

"Ah…" Chojan struggled for something to say. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"Well… you lost your mom and… I dunno." He took a look around the path she'd chosen. "You're not from around here right? Where are you staying?"

"A house down that street. Some guy my mom asked to take care of me. But he really isn't around all the time. He hasn't come back for two weeks now."

"You live alone?"

"Yea. Why is that a problem?"

"I'm just a little surprised is all. You don't have a very good guardian."

"It's not too different from back home. Mom didn't care much to keep an eye on me."

"Regular wild child huh… you should still at least have someone keep an eye out for you."

"I don't need someone watching me." She stopped and looked at him, for once showing emotion, though he felt he'd touched the wrong subject. "Your concern is noted. I don't need it. Please don't bother me anymore." She turned and continued down the street. Chojan remained there feeling like he failed at something, though he had no clue what.

The next day, she acted as if they hadn't even spoken. He didn't say anything either. He did notice she looked badly rested and her hair hadn't been brushed. The week passed much the same. Her distracted attitude never changed, but her hygiene never improved. Since he'd actually started paying attention, he saw dirt under her nails, her clothes repeated after a couple days with an appearance of not being washed and she looked almost as if she weren't sleeping right. Lunch break came. Chojan got up and went to the teacher.

"Iruka-sensei, can I talk to you?" he looked at shitaka's desk and confirmed that she'd gone outside already.

"Sarutobi-kun. What do you need?"

"It's about Shitaka. I talked to her a week ago and it seems she's living alone. And she looks… I dunno, like she's really on her own."

"That's odd. Thank you for telling me Sarutobi-kun. I'll look into it."

"Of course." He bowed his head and hurried out the door to eat his own lunch.

Sitting in her usual spot by the swing, Shitaka dumped the rock out of her lunch bag and hugged her legs to her chest. She'd seen Chojan go up to the teacher. He probably was going to say something about her living conditions. She'd get in trouble for not living in the dorm. She didn't want to live in that place with the other kids. The noise bothered her. Two other girls left the building, looked at her and then ran on past. Shitaka got up and ran to the gate.

Iruka came outside after speaking to Chojan. He'd seen Shitaka sitting by the swing most days. He didn't see her there now. He walked over to the spot and saw the empty lunch bag. "Wouldn't normally just leave it there." He saw Ino and Sakura nearby. "Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san, did you see Shitaka around?"

"She was sitting by the swing as she always is. If she's not there, might have gone to the bathroom. We didn't see her leave."

"Alright. Thank you." He turned and went back inside. He'd have to wait till after class to talk to her. She always left last, so it wouldn't be a problem.

However, she didn't return after lunch break. He noted it in his mind and continued class like normal. Chojan gave him a worried look afterwards and Iruka just smiled back, trying to reassure the boy. When the kids had left, Iruka ran to inform the other teachers.

They were all in the lounge. "Iruka-san. You look worried," Yuhi Kurenai said.

"I am. Sarutobi-kun expressed a concern that Shitaka wasn't doing well and then she didn't come back after lunch."

Ebisu said, "Isn't she that special admittance from a small village on the border of the country?"

"Yes. Her mother requested she be taught to be a ninja like her father."

"She's a bit of a troublesome student, though. Doesn't put much energy into the class," Kurenai mentioned. "If she didn't come back, that might be a problem. Since we've only got paperwork to do, I suggest a quick search of the village."

They nodded an agreeance.

Elsewhere, Shitaka stared at her reflection in the river. She remembered her mother's face only vaguely, but she knew she looked nothing like her. She'd been glad to find the training ground empty. They'd probably check the village first. They wouldn't come here looking for her.

She pulled her hair out of her face and held it back in a ponytail, considering the look. Behind her Kakashi Hatake saw her as he came to the training ground. For an instant he thought he saw Uchiha Itachi instead of Shitaka. Then she let her hair fall back into its wild mess and the look disappeared. He walked over. She turned as he approached. Not being someone she recognized, she let him sit down next to her.

"Aren't you shitaka?"

"That's my name. Why?"

"Just wondering what you're doing here. I wouldn't expect to see someone your age at a training ground."

"I wanted to be alone for awhile."

"Were you thinking of tying your hair back?"

"Ah, yea. My hair doesn't like to stay put."

"It'll probably help if you brush your hair first."

"I do. But it gets messed up running around. Get in my face too." Kakashi didn't reply. He sat there looking at the river. Shitaka looked up at the clouds.

Kakashi eventually commented, "I've seen you running around the village in the morning. Is the academy training not enough for you?"

"It's too slow. I could run laps around the others if I went full out during school. I don't want that kind of attention. Being the new girl in town is enough. Sarutobi called me a wild child. He isn't that far off the mark."

"Interested in a little sparring?"

"With who?"

"Me. I'm curious about your fighting abilities."

"So, a test? I guess that's okay."

Kakashi stood up and gestured for her to follow him over to the three stumps. "Here's how we'll do it. We stop when you give up or manage to land a hit on me. I'll just dodge. Start whenever you're ready." Shitaka grinned and rushed forward. She never managed that one hit of course, but kakashi found himself enjoying himself some as he studied her skill. A rough type that he'd expect from someone raised off the streets. Coordination was good, but as a child she had no focus, no refinement.

Later, Iruka spotted Kakashi jogging into town with Shitaka on his back. "Kakashi, where'd you find her?"

"Oh, Shitaka? She'd fallen asleep at training ground three. Were you guys looking for her?"

"She skipped the second half of class. And when I asked around if she'd been seen at the dorms, they told me she'd never even been there. Sarutobi-kun said she looked like she'd been spending time elsewhere."

"Ah." Kakashi thought back on what she'd said to him. Iruka sounded as if she hadn't spent any time in the dorms. He smiled to himself, but Iruka didn't notice cuz of the mask. "I'll take her to my place. Please make the change in the books about it."

"Yea… why are you taking an interest in her, Kakashi?"

"An interest? Well, not really. I just feel like it."

Iruka said, "You didn't find her sleeping, did you? It's kinda obvious. You're not very good at lying. Don't worry about it. I won't say anything."

"If she knew, she'd probably say thanks." He took her to his home, and then went to collect her belongings. The next day of school, Chojan noticed the difference in her appearance. She'd tied back her hair and she no longer looked all rugged. Iruka-sensei must have said something to her, because she surprised him by asking for help on the math work and pointing out what he'd done wrong in geography. The days passed and she started talking more.

He remembered how during summer break he found out why she never put effort into school. Kakashi offered to give him some training if he wanted it. Time had twisted into a fate he'd never expected. This no-identity girl became his closest friend.


	2. Chapter 2

In the abandoned house, the air felt so stale. Chojan set the picture of the team down on the dresser and wiped at the tears that now streamed down his face. the times before the Chunin exam had been their happiest. Despite all the arguments, Chojan wished it all would rewind and nothing had happened.

"Shitaka, you're gonna be late. If you're late today, it's the worst impression you could possibly make on the instructors." Chojan pounded on Kakashi-senpai's door. They had five minutes till class started. The door swung open and Shitaka ran out.

"Sorry, my hair-tie snapped." As they started rushing for the academy, he looked at her hair. She usually wore a red band to keep her hair back in a ponytail. Today a green strand of frayed ribbon held it up.

"Girls. Worrying about their hair takes too long. Just cut it short already."

"And what do you understand about girls? Just shut your trap and run."

"You're the one who took so long."

"I said shut up." They rushed into the classroom a minute before class started. Today, they'd have their graduation tests. The day passed quickly. Noon came quickly.

Chojan hugged Shitaka. "I see you managed to pass. Did you seduce the teachers or something?"

"I'm not so stupid to have to resort to that. Besides, my chakra control is better than yours. I have expected you to end up like Naruto." She turned to look at the orange haired boy sitting on the swing. "I feel a little sorry for him."

"Why? He's a trouble-maker. If he fails it's his own fault."

"Trying three times and he actually managed a mangled clone this time. I wish Iruka had given him a pass."

"Wishes don't get you anywhere. C'mon let's go celebrate with some ramen." He grabbed her hand and led her away from the school yard. She went along, but looked back at Naruto sadly. "Shitaka, nothing good will come from talking to him. It's better if we leave him be."

"Funny, I think people used to say that about me."

Chojan grimaced, knowing all too well she was right.

"Have you ever tried to talk to him?"

"No, and I don't want to. He's a bit lacking in the brain I think."

"I think he's rather energetic. Perhaps not very bright, but stamina. Stamina is important. It's better to outlast your opponent if you can't overpower him."

"Figures you'd think that way. You're not from around here."

"So? And why are you still holding my hand?" She inquired mildly. Chojan dropped her hand, reddening. She skipped ahead and ducked into the ramen shop. "Pork please."

When Chojan took his seat next to her, he'd managed to get rid of the flush. "Beef miso."

Teuchi nodded to him. "Congratulations on graduating, Chojan. Your grandfather will be happy."

"And my little brother will be bugging me non-stop to teach him new tricks so he can defeat him. I'm just glad to be done with the school." Chojan accepted his bowl of ramen from the man.

"Most kids are. It's a pity you don't appreciate the experience." Teuchi handed Shitaka her bowl. "How did you do, Shitaka?"

"Surprised the teachers with ace results. Well… check that. Akina didn't look all that surprised. Iruka and the other nasty-looking guy certainly did. Didn't expect me to get everything right on the first try I guess."

"I've heard you never put much effort into school. Probably why they didn't expect it."

"Word gets around huh?"

"In a place like this when everyone knows each other, yea. Word gets around about that kind of stuff. We learn who makes trouble and who plays the good kid. Don't worry about me. I just happen to hear a lot running this shop. And really you two may play pranks, but you're good about it. training?"

Shitaka muttered, "Something like that."

Chojan grinned. "It's more of a hit-and-run game. We do the prank and run away as fast as possible."

"Sounds like a good training method for speed and stealth." Chojan started to reply and stopped when Shitaka made a loud slurp, finishing her bowl in record time. He turned and glared at her.

"One, can you not be so noisy? Two, are you gonna turn into naruto with the speed you eat?"

"Yes and…. No."

"Geez… why do I hang out with you?"

"Cuz I'm a good sparring buddy."

He glared at her over the edge of his bowl as he slowly ate his ramen. As he finished, Kakashi Hatake entered the booth.

"Hey there."

"Kakashi! What are you doing here?" Shitaka asked.

"I'm here to congratulate the shrimp who's currently living under my roof. Consider the ramen my treat."

"Thank you!" the two of them chorused. Teuchi smiled and accepted Kakashi's money.

"Kakashi-san," Chojan asked, "Are you gonna be our team leader as genins?"

"You gotta wait till tomorrow to learn that."

"Aww. Spoil-sport."

"You'll find out tomorrow, so don't spoil it for yourself. Now I think I promised Shitaka a game if she graduated."

"Yup. Race you to the training grounds!" She dashed out. Chojan yelled and ran after her. Sighing, Kakashi stood and lumbered after the two kids.

Shitaka of course made it to the training ground first. The one thing she excelled at by far over Chojan was her speed. Unfortunate that her ability to notice stuff out-of-place was less excellent. On the run over, she didn't notice being followed by skilled assassins.

When Chojan arrived at the training field he paused to catch his breath and then forgot about his lack of stamina in an instant. The man standing over a lump in the grass hefted a two-handed sword onto his shoulder and turned around. Seeing his smirk, Chojan charged forward. From a pocket he drew a scroll. From the scroll he summoned a sword. The blade twirled and cleaved the air. He missed as the man side-stepped. Chojan switched angles and cut upward. The man grabbed his wrist easily.

"Hold up a moment. No need to shed unneeded blood at your age. Your friend is still alive, and I think you should attend to her before me." He let go of Chojan's wrist and vanished in a whirl of grassblades. Chojan put away his sword and turned to Shitaka. Blood stained the grass underneath her. He breathed a sigh of relief after feeling her pulse. Grass rustled behind him as Kakashi approached.

"What happened?" Chojan shook his head, unsure of what to say. Kakashi knelt beside Shitaka and checked the wound. Two slices had opened up her side. Her right arm had been cut open lengthwise. "Chojan, you better head home. She needs to go to the hospital now. I'll stop by later to let you know how she is." He pressed some bandages against the wound in her side and picked her up. Chojan followed him into town and then headed home.

At home, Konohamaru greeted him enthusiastically, asking if he could help him with kunai throwing. Chojan smiled sadly and said that it wasn't a good time. He went up to his room and closed the door. A feeling of sorrow and guilt overwhelmed him. Laying back on the bed, any will to do anything productive fell away. He stared at the ceiling, replaying the scene in his head. He'd been unable to help his friend. He'd been unable to stop the attacker. He took off the headband Iruka had given him upon graduation. The symbol of the leaf stared back at him like a demanding question that he had no answer for. He sat up and threw the headband against the far wall with a yell.

"Damnit!" if he couldn't do anything even after graduation, what was the point. If Shitaka didn't make it, he didn't know what he'd do.

The sun had started setting when he heard a knock on the door. "Chojan? May I come in?" his grandfather's concerned voice came through the wood.

"Go ahead," he answered. He didn't sit up when the door opened and the third hokage entered the room.

"Upset over today's events?" Chojan didn't respond. "I can understand. Yes, I can. You are young and very nearly lost a close friend of yours. All of us lose someone at some time. I think you should relax a bit. Shitaka is quite stubborn. She'll be able to go back to normal life plus a little discomfort tomorrow. Kakashi managed to get her to the hospital in good time."

"That's good." Chojan heard his grandfather pick something up off the floor.

"There's a pity. Your headband got bent. You should be nicer to it. you did just get it today."

"I can't protect my friends. Shitaka always seems stronger, faster, smarter than me, even if I get better scores in school. She learns faster and never hesitates. And me… I've got fast hands with a sword, but I can't even match her. How can I protect her if what she's fighting is too strong for her own abilities."

"By training. If you can't stand to watch her back, you just have to find a way to pull aside her. She will not hate you for being unable to do anything today. As a genin, you'll have plenty of opportunities to find your own strengths. You don't have to talk about what happened with anyone if you don't want to. At least come down and eat dinner with your brother."

Chojan sat up and looked at his grandfather. He realized he was right, there was no point in moping about because of one mess-up. "Okay, I'm coming down." His grandfather placed the headband on his dresser and left the room.

The next day, Chojan met Shitaka in the classroom. Bandages could be seen around her arm. Chojan thought back to the day before and the awful cut that had been there before. Two of the other girls, Sakura and Azami were talking to her solemnly. Probably about the incident. He started down the steps towards them. Shitaka saw him coming and quietly gestured to the girls. They turned and looked at him. He came level with Shitaka and managed a smile.

"I'm glad you're alive."

"Why would I go and die. If I did that, there wouldn't be anyone left to keep you in line."

"Oh, so you consider yourself so important that I couldn't survive without you?"

"Relax, Chojan. You're gonna pop like a soap bubble. I was kidding." Chojan looked into her eyes, but didn't feel any better.

"Yea, sure." He turned and took a seat on the other side of the room. Shitaka looked at him slightly hurt, but he ignored the look. Iruka-sensei came in and closed the door.

"Everyone please settle down. First, congratulations on passing the test. Today I'll be assigning you all into three member teams. And then your jonin instructor will come and take you elsewhere to start your training. Now for team one…" he listed off names for the various teams. "Team eleven will be Sarutobi Chojan, Ahi Azami, and Shitaka. That is all. Please wait here till your instructor comes." Iruka put a sheet with the team assignments on the board and left. Slowly the teams departed till the ones left were team seven and eleven. Then Akina came into the room.

"Chojan, Azami, Shitaka? If you'll come with me?" The three of them joined her walking out of the school. She took them to the lake and sat by the water. "Since we'll be in this team together, I'd like to start with everyone sharing your names, goals, and two things we should know about you. It can be anything, likes, dislikes, hopes, hobbies. Azami will you start?"

"I guess. I'm Ahi Azami and I want to own my own flower shop. I like embroidery and sushi."

"Sarutobi Chojan and I'm aiming to surpass my grandfather. I'm good with a sword and don't like seeing my friends get hurt."

"I'm Shitaka… I don't have any actual goals really. I want to be stronger and learn who I am. I want to know what clan I come from. I'm fast on my feet and like being alone."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Akina Momochi. My goal is to get you three to chunin level alive and whole. I mainly use water ninjutsu and taijutsu. Since Shitaka is still recovering from an ordeal-"

"There's no need to treat me special," Shitaka cut her off. "The wound isn't that bad as you make it out to be."

"Your guardian specifically talked to me about your injury. I know about your side."

"I heal quickly. There's no need to worry."

Akina gave Shitaka a deploring look and sighed. "If you insist upon being perfectly healthy… I have hidden two silver bells in this area. That includes all of the lake and the land around it. the three of you have one hour to locate the bells. If you fail to find a bell the punishment is to spend the rest of your day on the island." She pointed to the small amount of land in the middle of the lake. "You have an hour starting now!" Azami jerked to her feet and ran clockwise to the other side of the lake. Chojan looked at Shitaka. Shitaka didn't move. She peered at the lake, her finger tapping a rhythm in the grass. He decided not to bother her and moved along the lakeside reverse of Azami.

Shitaka waited for Chojan to move away far enough and turned to Akina. "You trying to cause problems? Someone is obviously gonna end up on that island."

"Yes, and that's part of the test. If you don't want to be that one, better get moving."

"I'm going to have to step out. I can't swim, and I already figured out both of the bells are on the island."

Akina bit her lip. "You've gone this long and can't swim? Didn't your mother or even Kakashi teach you?"

"Kakashi doesn't know. It's never been brought up, so I didn't want to mention it."

"You're gonna need to learn. What if you're fighting near water or against someone who uses water jutsu like me?"

"I'll figure out a way"

"I'm calling this off. I know the outcome since you're not gonna do anything. Though… how did you figure that out?"

"Anywhere else in this area is too easy to reach. It's not a challenge unless you stick it over water." Akina looked at her and then called out to chojan and azami. The two hurried over.

"Sorry, but because Shitaka just revealed her inability to swim, I'm calling off the test. I'll come up with something else for tomorrow. You all can go." She shooed the three to run off. Azami seemed eager to run away from them. Chojan stayed with Shitaka.

"Can't swim? Learning's an easy thing, ya know… wouldn't take long."

"I'm not interested, and I never will be." A shadow fell across her face as the clouds shifted, and Chojan shivered. She frowned to herself. "I'd like to be left alone, Chojan."

"Ah… I guess so. I'll see ya tomorrow morning." Chojan frowned back over his shoulder as he headed home. Shitaka made her way home as well, her mind swirling on her memories.


End file.
